Diddy's Companion
by Land Father
Summary: Diddy is in his teenage years and is really lonely now that DK is always with Candy. Wanting someone to hang out with, he goes searching for a girl of his own.
1. Depression Diddy

The DK library is starving for some good stories. This is an idea that I had in mind. Hopefully you'll all like it.

* * *

**Depression Diddy**

DK Island, an island in the middle of an anonymous ocean. It is well known for the giant stone DK head that towers over everything else. It is also known to be the home of the Kongs, the friendly simians of the jungle.

It is currently 9:45 P.M. on a Thursday night. The sky is dark with plenty of stars. We now go to one of the many tree houses in the jungle. The house was, of course, made entirely of wood, and was at the top of a very tall tree. There was a tall ladder that connected the house with the ground, so it was easy to access. Inside, of course, was where all of the main action was happening.

As it turns out, this house belongs to DK and Diddy, the two main heroes of the island. They are, of course, well known for defeating K. Rool and getting the banana hoard back. But that was a few years ago. They are now much older and much more mature. They were roommates that decided to share the same home since they hung out a lot.

Diddy was in his room. Banana peels littered the floor, and his bed was messy. He was lying on the bed. His hat was turned to the side, and he was lying in a very lazy position. His head was against his pillow, arms and legs just lying there, back against the bed, and eyes slightly open. He was bored, not tired. How could he be tired? After all, he's watching TV right now. A rerun of Seinfeld was on.

"_Right now, there is Relationship George. But, there is also Independent George. That's the George you know, the George you grew up with. Movie George, Coffee shop George, Liar George, Boredy George."_

"_I love that George." said Jerry._

"_Me too, and he's dying, Jerry!" said George. "If Relationship George walks through this door, he will kill Independent George! A George divided against itself cannot stand!"_

Diddy was mouthing every single word of that speech. He clearly saw this episode 1,000 times. He rolled over onto his side.

"Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!! This is boring!" he shouted. "I've seen this 1,000 times!"

Just then, DK opened the door and walked into his room. He looked like he just finished freshening himself up. He almost slipped on a banana peel after he walked in.

"Whoa, buddy, keep it down." said DK, scratching his ear. He looked around the room, his face stricken with horror. "What's up with your room? You should seriously clean this up."

"I don't feel like it." said Diddy in a lazy tone.

"Come on, buddy, what's wrong?" asked DK, walking over to the bed and sitting on its side.

"Well…it's just…I have nothing to do. I don't get to see you that much anymore since you got together with Candy. I'm always by myself. I'm bored."

"Well, sorry, buddy. We just like spending time together. You'll realize what I mean. You're at that age, you know." said DK.

"What age?" asked Diddy, sitting up. He was a little more interested in the conversation.

"You know, the age where a man gets lonely and wants a female companion. It's typical among teenagers."

"Female companion? Me?" said Diddy, not too sure. "I don't see myself getting one of those."

"Oh, come on, you're a hero." said DK, patting Diddy's back. "It should be a piece of cake."

"Dude, it's been years since that incident. I didn't get one then and I'm not gonna get one now." said Diddy, crossing his arms and lying back down.

"Don't worry, buddy." said DK as he got up from the bed. "It'll happen someday."

"By the way, where are you going?" asked Diddy. "Are you going to see Candy?"

"How did you know that?" asked DK.

"Because you're wearing your special tie." said Diddy as he pointed to DK's tie. It looked exactly like the one he normally wears, except the letters "DK" were gold and shiny.

"Yup, I'm going to see Candy." said DK as he walked over to the door. "We're going to a restaurant for tonight. I'll probably be back late tonight. Cheer up, buddy." DK left Diddy's room. He opened the front door of the tree house and climbed down the ladder and headed for Candy.

Back in Diddy's room, he was still lying down, but he didn't have his usual bored face on. He was actually pondering something.

"I wonder if DK is right about that 'companion' thing." said Diddy to himself. "I probably should start seeking out someone." The Seinfeld episode was over, so he sat up, turned off the TV, and got out of the bed. He turned his hat forward. "No…DK was probably only saying that to cheer me up. I have no hope…or do I?"

He then took a step forward and tripped over a banana peel. He fell flat on his back and bonked his head against the floor.

"…okay maybe I should clean this place up." He stood up and brushed himself off. "But I'll do it later. I should go outside to clear up my head."

Diddy walked out of his room and left the house. It was 10:00 and the sky was still dark and littered with stars. He looked up into the sky and decided to cherish the moment…but only for a moment. After a few seconds, he snapped back to reality and jumped to a nearby tree. He landed on one of the branches and picked up a vine. He decided to swing through the jungle to clear his thoughts.

_At the restaurant…_

DK and Candy were standing at the front entrance of the restaurant, waiting to be called for a table. Candy was wearing a standard pink dress.

"This is such a nice restaurant." said Candy, looking at her surroundings. "I'm glad that you picked this place."

The restaurant was, indeed, nice. It was pretty large, and was made entirely of wood. It had rotating doors, and windows made of clear glass. Over the entrance, in neon lights, was the title "Lanky's Stack Shack". No one knows why Lanky chose such a bizarre name, but people think the reason is because it rhymed.

"Yeah, it is a nice place." said DK in a dull, boring tone.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked Candy.

"Oh, it's just Diddy." responded DK. "He's in a big funk. He thinks that he's going to be lonely forever. I told him to start searching for a girl, but he refused to listen."

"Don't worry, DK. I'm sure he'll be fine." said Candy, rubbing DK's cheek.

"DK, party of 2!" yelled one of the people working at the restaurant.

"Well, that's us." said DK. He and Candy followed the man to their table.

_Back in the jungle…_

Diddy was swinging through the trees. He went from vine to vine as he was swinging through the air. The cool night breeze was brushing his entire body, which was just what he needed. He continued swinging for a few more minutes before he reached the edge of the jungle. At the edge was the beach. Diddy climbed down the tree and touched the ground.

"Hmm, I could probably go to the beach to do some thinking. It looks very relaxing at night time."

He walked onto the sand. The grains were running in between his toes as he walked farther and farther into it. Since it was night time, the sand wasn't scorching hot. He also liked the color better: since it was night time, the sand had a really dark tan color. He continued walking as he looked at the waves. They made very little noise as they came to the shore. This is just what Diddy wanted to see: a black ocean with white waves crashing into the sand.

"This…is…fantastic." he said quietly to himself. He looked around the beach for a few seconds before noticing something strange. "Huh, what's that?" He ran over to what he saw, which turned out to be a towel. There was a pink towel layed out on the sand. Since it was neatly layed out, he deduced that someone was already here, but he didn't know who. He doesn't know anyone that uses a pink towel.

"I wonder who's here right now." said Diddy.

Diddy didn't notice anyone on the beach, so he suspected that that person would be in the water. He started walking towards the water to see if anyone was there. He didn't see anything, but then again it was really dark. Just then, he noticed a faint figure in the distance in front of him. It looked like it was coming closer. It was. Diddy squinted his eyes to see who it was, but it was too dark. The figure eventually got closer and closer. Diddy started to back up out of fear of not knowing who it was.

"Oh, hello." said the figure who was now standing in front of him.

"Oh, uh, hi." he said. It was only then that he realized what he saw. It was a girl. She was about his height, wearing a pink two-piece bathing suit, and had long, golden hair. On top of her head was a pink swimming cap. In a nutshell, she was absolutely stunning. Diddy's legs started shaking slightly, but she didn't notice.

"Hi." said the girl. "You know, I thought I was the only one who came to the beach this late. Do you like to night swim as well?"

Her voice was so soothing that Diddy stopped shaking. It was the loveliest voice he had ever heard. He then realized that she asked him a question. "Uh, n-no. I only came hear to think about stuff. I didn't think there would be somebody here, though."

"Think about stuff? Like what?" she asked.

"Oh, um, it's not important." said Diddy. "Is that your towel on the beach?"

"Yeah, it is. I was just about to head home though."

"Oh…alright." said Diddy, a bit disappointed.

"Bye." She gave him a tiny wave before walking past him towards her towel.

Diddy started pondering for a few seconds. He then turned around and ran after her. "Wait!" he shouted as he ran up to her.

She turned around to face him. "What is it?" She threw her towel over her shoulder.

"M-my name's Diddy." he said, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. Luckily, it was too dark to be seen.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Dixie." She grabbed his hand and shook it. Her hands were very soft. "Bye, now." She walked away from the beach and headed into the jungle.

Diddy sat down in the sand and looked up into the night sky. He lied down on his back and stared at all the stars. "…Dixie…"

* * *

Well, how was that? Hopefully not too bad. Tell me what you thought. By the way, the story will continue.


	2. Confidence Diddy

Here's the second chapter of Diddy's Companion. This took some thought as to how this would work out, but I finally got it.

* * *

**Confidence Diddy**

Diddy had stayed at the beach until 10:30 P.M. on that Thursday night. He just lied on the sand and stared at the stars. Thoughts kept flowing into his mind. Thoughts about the amazing girl that he had just met: Dixie. He couldn't get her off of his mind. He only saw her for about 2 minutes before she left, but it felt longer to him. He was excited to tell DK about what happened, so he rushed home. Unfortunately, he still wasn't home, so he went into his room and waited. While he was waiting, he had decided to clean up his room. He threw all the banana peels in the trash, fixed his bed, and organized anything out of place. His room looked brand new, and you could actually see the brown, wooden floor now that it wasn't covered in peels. Diddy lied down on the bed and waited for DK to come home.

It was now 10:30 A.M. on a Friday morning. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, clouds were floating, and the jungle was bright. The sum beams managed to pierce Diddy's bedroom window and land right on his eyes. What a cliché way to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted so as not to get too much sunlight in them. He sat up, yawned, and stretched both hands over his head. He removed the covers, stepped out of bed, and looked around his room. He scratched his butt as he walked toward his bedroom door and opened it.

"Aw, man. Morning already." he said, upset.

Diddy noticed that DK wasn't up yet, since his bedroom door was still closed. He knocked on it. "Hey, DK, wake up."

He waited for about a minute, but still no answer. Diddy decided to open the door and wake DK up the hard way. He stepped inside DK's room and tiptoed over to his bed. There, of course, was DK, asleep. There was a snot bubble coming out of his nose. Diddy popped the bubble, thereby waking the sleeping giant up.

DK snapped opened his eyes and sat up. He scratched his head and looked around the room, only to see Diddy standing next to his bed.

"You're finally up." said Diddy.

"What time is it?" asked DK as he yawned and stretched.

"10:32." responded Diddy.

"Oh." said DK. "Alright, I guess it's time for me to get up." He got out of the bed, put on his signature tie, and headed out his door. Diddy followed him. They walked out into the living room and sat on the couch. "By the way, how did last night go? You were asleep when I got home."

"Oh, right!" said Diddy. "I wanted to tell you what happened last night, but I fell asleep waiting for you."

"Sorry, I got home after midnight." said DK. "So what happened?"

"Well, when you left, I started thinking about what you said. I thought that you could be right, or that you could've just said that to cheer me up. Anyway, I didn't know what to think, so I went outside to clear my mind. I swung around in the trees and then went to the beach. When I got there, I met someone that I've never seen before."

"Really, who?" asked DK, who was now very interested.

"That's the best part: it was a girl." said Diddy with a huge smile on his face. His voice also rose in enthusiasm when he got to this part. "She was so pretty. Her face was like an angel, and she had long, golden hair that shined in the darkness. Her name was–"

"Dixie." interrupted DK.

"That's right…wait, how do you know that?" asked Diddy.

"I'm familiar with her. Well actually, I don't know her too well, but I've seen her before. I knew who you were talking about as soon as you described her hair."

"Oh…okay. Anyway, that doesn't matter." said Diddy, getting back to the point.

"I've got good news for you, Diddy."

"What is it?" he asked, very interested.

"She's about your age." said DK. "Isn't that great?"

"Great? What do you mean?" asked Diddy, pretending not to know what DK was talking about. His blush gave away his bluff, though.

"I knew what I said last night would help you. I suspected something was up when I got home late and your room was clean. You were also sleeping with a smile on your face."

"What should I do?" asked Diddy.

"Simple…" started DK, pausing for suspense. "Ask her out."

"What?!" asked Diddy, shocked (well, not really). "But she's way out of my league."

"You said you met her at the beach, right? Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah." said Diddy.

"And? How did she act?" asked DK.

"She seemed like a pretty cheerful person. She was curious about why I was down."

"I'm telling you, you have a chance with this girl."

"Well…is she…you know…taken?" asked Diddy, twiddling with his thumbs and his head down.

"I haven't heard or seen her with anyone." said DK.

Diddy raised his head. "Really?"

"Yeah." said DK. "Now, I have an idea. We'll go get some breakfast at Lanky's. She might be there. If she is, then make a move."

Diddy tried to act confident, but had trouble. "Alright. I'll try." he said, with very little confidence.

"Okay, let's go."

They both got up from the couch and exited the house. They climbed down the ladder to the ground and headed over to Lanky's. The walk over to the restaurant wasn't too long. Luckily, Lanky's was an all day restaurant that served breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Lanky was very successful upon opening the place up. While they were walking, they both decided to chat.

"By the way, how long has Dixie lived on this island?" asked Diddy.

"A few years." said DK. "Why?"

"Well, I've never seen her before. When did she show up?"

"I think it was about a year after we retrieved the banana hoard from K. Rool."

"Oh…okay."

While they were walking, they bumped into someone on the way over to Lanky's. It was none other than the island's main man, Funky. He was carrying a surfboard with him. No one knows why he brings it everywhere with him, but no one cares enough to ask.

"Yo, dudes!" shouted Funky as he ran up to them.

"Hey, Funky." said DK and Diddy.

"Yo, what's going on?! You guys heading to Lanky's for some grub?" asked Funky, clutching his surfboard tightly for some reason.

"Yep." said DK. "I'm starving."

"What a surprise." said Diddy, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, buddy." said DK, smacking Diddy on the head.

"Cool, cool." said Funky. "I'm definitely getting an omelet again."

"What a surprise." said Diddy.

"Shut up, dude." said Funky, hitting Diddy on the head.

"Damn it, stop doing that." said Diddy, rubbing his head.

"Yo, Funky, I got big news." said DK.

"Oh, yeah? What about?" asked Funky.

"Diddy's got a crush."

"Hey!" shouted Diddy, blushing.

"No way!" shouted Funky. "Totally gnarly! On who?!"

"Dixie." said DK.

"DK!" shouted Diddy.

"Oh, that gnarly babe?" said Funky. "Good choice, dude. If you ever need help, then ask the Funkster. I'm the master of all things cool and all things love."

"Then why are you still single?" asked Diddy.

"Uh…uh…duh…shut up, dude." said Funky, hitting Diddy on the head.

"Freakin' Funky!" shouted Diddy, rubbing his head. DK just laughed.

Before they knew it, they were standing outside of Lanky's Stack Shack.

"Sweet. We're here, dudes." said Funky.

The 3 Kongs walked through the rotating doors. Inside, there were a bunch of wooden tables around the place. There were also booths that lined the walls. Everything was made of the best quality wood around. Lights were hanging from the ceiling, and there was a buffet in the center of the restaurant. There were already other Kongs sitting at the booths. Chunky was sitting with his baby brother, Kiddy. DK's grandfather, Cranky, was sitting with his wife, Wrinkly. Swanky and his jheri curl were sitting all by themselves. Candy wasn't there because she had eaten already. DK and Diddy grabbed a booth next to the window. Funky decided to sit with them as well.

"Alright! They still have omelets." said Funky, eyeing the buffet. He quickly got up and went over to it, bringing his surfboard with him.

DK was looking around the restaurant. "Where are you?" he whispered to himself.

"What are you looking for?" asked Diddy.

"You'll see." He continued looking for a few more seconds. "Ah, there you are."

"Who? Who?" asked Diddy.

"Yeah, who?" asked Funky, who had returned with a plate full of omelets.

"I found her, Diddy." said DK. He was looking at a booth in the corner, and there was Dixie sitting in it. She was sitting with her sister, Tiny.

"Oh, I see her." said Diddy. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Aw, bad news." said DK. "She's with her sister. You can't make a move now."

"Damn it." said Diddy.

"Don't worry, dude. Just wait for her to be alone." said Funky, an omelet in his mouth.

_At Dixie's table…_

"Sis, why are you still single?" asked Tiny.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dixie.

"You're an attractive girl, yet you're not even involved with anyone." said Tiny.

"I'm not in a seeking mode right now. I'm not desperate."

"Still, you should find someone." said Tiny.

"What are you, the expert? You've never had a boyfriend."

"Still, you should get one."

"Well, I'm not looking for someone right now. I'll consider it if someone approaches me, though." said Dixie.

"That's good." said Tiny, rolling her eyes. "I thought you'd be single forever."

"Shut up, Tiny." said Dixie.

_With DK, Diddy, and Funky…_

"Maybe I can talk to her later today." said Diddy.

"That's the spirit, dude." said Funky.

"When? Are you going to stalk her to find out when she's alone?" joked DK.

"Of course not." said Diddy, insulted. "I'll just talk to her when I'm ready."

"Whenever that'll be." said DK.

"Cut the dude some slack." said Funky, hitting DK's back.

"Actually, I have an idea." said Diddy. "Last night, she mentioned that she liked to night swim. I'll go to the beach tonight and see if she's there."

"Really? She was night swimming when you met?" asked DK.

"Yep." said Diddy.

"So did she look hot in a bathing suit?" asked DK, snickering. Funky couldn't help but chuckle, too.

"DK!" said Diddy, blushing.

It is now 9:15 P.M. on a Friday night. Diddy had spent the rest of the day trying to avoid Dixie at all costs. He didn't want to see her again until tonight. He spent the day trying to boost his confidence and reciting some things that he could say to her. But for the most part, he watched TV in order to take his mind off of things. DK had gone out on another date with Candy. He left at around 8:30 P.M.

Diddy decided that now would be a good time to start heading for the beach. He left the house and started swinging across the vines and through the jungle. The stars were out again tonight, but it looked like there was less than last night. He finally reached the edge of the jungle and was now at the beach. He climbed down the tree and walked closer and closer to the ocean. The waves crashing and the grainy sand completely relaxed him. The relaxation made him almost forget why he came to the beach in the first place. He looked around, and didn't see a towel laid out on the sand. He concluded that she hadn't shown up yet. He continued to stare at the waves.

"Oh, hello." said a familiar voice.

Diddy slightly jumped, and turned around to see Dixie. She was wearing her swimsuit and her towel was on her shoulder. She wasn't wearing the swim cap, though. Diddy was enjoying the sight that he was seeing.

Diddy snapped out of his trance when he realized that she had spoken to him. "Oh, h-hi."

"Did you come here to think about stuff again?" she asked.

"Oh, um, yeah." he said, nervously. He had completely forgotten everything that he was planning on saying to her.

"Are you still not going to tell me what you're thinking of?"

"Oh, uh, no. I-it's still not important." he said.

"Okay." Dixie started to walk towards the ocean.

"W-wait!" said Diddy, not wanting to lose her.

"What is it?" asked Dixie.

"Um, how come I've never seen you before?"

"I don't know. I've never seen you before."

"I'm usually quite familiar with the people on this island." said Diddy, sweating a bit. Luckily, it was still too dark to be seen. "B-but I don't know anything about _you_." He wiped his forehead. "I feel I should know who you are."

"What are you getting at?" she asked.

At this point, Diddy decided to swallow his pride and just say it. "Will you go out with me?"

* * *

Diddy finally asked her the question. Sorry, but I had to end this with a cliffhanger. It seemed like the perfect thing to do. The next chapter will feature a lot more of Dixie, as she's barely been in the story so far. Tell me what you thought.


	3. Clueless Diddy

The story is back with another chapter. Let the story continue.

* * *

**Clueless Diddy**

It is now 9:25 P.M. on a Friday night. Diddy and Dixie were standing at the beach. The waves were crashing into the land. They would've been relaxing, only Diddy was extremely nervous. He had just asked Dixie on a date, and he was anxiously waiting for a reply. It had only been a few seconds since he asked the question, but to him it felt like time had stopped. He wanted to run away and slap himself, but his feet planted him to the ground. He just stood there, wanting her to say "yes", but there still was no answer. Despite the fact that Diddy felt he was standing there for an eternity, it had only been 4 seconds since he asked.

Dixie looked down at the ground, a sad face coming over her. "Well, uh, I…" She was really taken by the question, as she was saying to her sister Tiny this morning that she'd consider a boyfriend. However, she said that thinking that it wouldn't happen soon.

"Y-yes?" said Diddy, who was sweating more.

"I don't know." she said. "I'm sorry…I can't. It's just, well, right now is not a good time." She felt like she was about to cry.

Diddy's heart exploded upon hearing these words. He felt like he had been shot a thousand times, only he wasn't dying. He felt like he was forwarding time on a clock, only time was standing still. He felt like he was drowning in a pool, only there was no water. "B-but–"

"I'm sorry, I can't." she said. She was practically crying, as the sadness could be heard in her voice. "I just can't."

"…oh…" Diddy didn't know what to do at this point. He just looked at her with a sad expression.

Dixie couldn't bear to be at the beach anymore. She immediately ran away into the jungle. She ran through the trees at top speed, a wave of tears following her. Parts of the ground were getting rained upon by tiny droplets of her tears. She ran back to her house and went inside.

Diddy was heartbroken. He had just been shot down by the girl that he liked. He had only met her yesterday, yet he felt like he had been seeking her forever. Diddy sank his head and decided to go home. He walked, slowly, back to his house. The walk took forever, and it felt forever. Diddy was completely lost within his heart, as he didn't know where to go in his life. He felt like he applied for his dream job, only to be rejected. He felt like a bunch of different sad emotions, only he couldn't recognize them, as he's never felt this way before. Finally, he made it back home. He climbed the ladder and walked through the door. Inside, though, was another surprise.

"Hey, Diddy!" shouted DK. "What's going on, my little buddy? Did things go well? I bet they did, you dog!" It was just then that DK noticed the expression on Diddy's face. His happy face immediately turned to a sad one. "Oh…uh…so…How did it go?" He already knew the answer, though.

"She turned me down." said Diddy in a low, unenthusiastic voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said DK. He embraced Diddy in a hug. Diddy, however, didn't feel like hugging, or doing anything for that matter. "Cheer up, buddy. Girls come and go. This won't haunt you forever."

"But I liked her." said Diddy. "When I saw her, I felt like…like…I can't even describe it. It was just this great feeling. I can't get over this. I have no chance."

"That's not true. You'll find somebody else. Girls come and go."

"That's easy for you to say." said Diddy. "Candy was your first love, and you got her. I liked Dixie, yet she rejected me. You don't know how I feel."

"You're right. I don't." said DK. "There's not really anything that I can say. But don't worry, as you won't feel this way forever."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." said Diddy. "By the way, why are you home? I thought you were with Candy."

"I was, but she wasn't feeling good. She decided to go home, so I came back here."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm gonna go to bed early tonight. Goodnight, DK."

"Goodnight, buddy."

_Meanwhile, at Dixie and Tiny's house…_

Dixie had just entered her house. She was breathing quite heavily, as she ran all the way from the beach. Tiny was sitting on the couch, watching a soap opera. She was shocked to see Dixie home.

"You're home early." said Tiny. "I thought you like to stay at the beach for a while."

"I do, but something happened tonight." said Dixie. "I really wasn't expecting it."

"Hmm? Like what?" asked Tiny.

"Well, uh, I was, uh…"

"Just spit it out."

"I was, well, uh, asked out by a, uh, boy." she said.

Tiny immediately jumped up with excitement. "REALLY?! NO WAY!!"

"Tiny, be quiet." said Dixie, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "You're being really loud."

"Still, my big sister was finally asked. Who did it?"

"Well, his name was Diddy. I met him last night at the beach."

"Does he wear a red shirt and a red hat?" asked Tiny.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"He was eyeing you this morning at breakfast. I was wondering if you'd noticed or not."

"He was?"

"Yup. But that's not important. When are you two going out?" asked Tiny in a really excited tone.

"Well, um, about that…" said Dixie, looking down at the floor.

Tiny saw the expression on her face. "Oh no. You didn't."

"I turned him down." she said, really sad.

"WHAT?! A cute boy asks you out and you say no?! What's wrong with you?!" Tiny was practically towering over Dixie at this point.

"I told you that I wasn't looking for someone right now." said Dixie.

"Still, you should at least give this guy a chance. How did he approach you?"

"Well, he said that he knows a lot of people on this island. He said he wanted to get to know me better. Then he asked me."

"Wow, that's a really cute excuse to ask you out. And you said no?"

"I told him that now is not a good time."

"How is now not a good time?" asked Tiny. "You're at the age where you need a guy in your life. You can't turn down every guy that has the guts to ask you out."

"I know. I don't know what to do, though." said Dixie as she shed a few tears.

Tiny lifted her sister's face. "I'll tell you what to do. Tomorrow, you find him and you accept his date. I really think that you two can hit it off."

"You think so?" asked Dixie, some slight confidence coming over her.

"Yeah. Think about it: you two meet under a starry sky at the beach with waves coming in. What could be more romantic than that?"

"I don't know." said Dixie.

"That's because there isn't anything." said Tiny. "Now, you find him and you date him."

"Alright. I'll do it." said Dixie. "I'll go out with him." She was practically smiling at this point. "I'm going to go to sleep right now."

"Already? It's only 9:45."

"I know, but I want to rest up for tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, sis." said Tiny.

It is now 10:30 A.M. on a Saturday morning. The sun was shining again. However, this time the beams didn't land on Diddy's eyes. He was still sleeping. However, the sun managed to claim DK as its victim. The beams landed right on DK's eyes, quickly waking him up. He shot up out of bed like a robot. He scratched his head, his stomach, and his butt.

"Oh, god. Morning already?" he said, clearly not too enthusiastic. His stomach started to rumble. "Well, it's time for breakfast." He left his room and walked over to Diddy's. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He opened it and walked over to the sleeping Diddy. He shook him on the shoulder.

"Rrrr…urrrr…zzzzzzzzzzzzzz." groaned Diddy as he rolled over, still asleep.

DK shook again real hard. Diddy immediately snapped his eyes open and shot up.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!" shouted Diddy.

"Woah, buddy, calm down." said DK, startled. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"I think so." said Diddy. "I was running through a temple, and all of a sudden there was a golden banana. I went over to grab it, but it turned into a snake. It then wrapped around me and bit my head. I then turned into a snake zombie thing. All of a sudden, K. Rool came and forced me into his army. The conditions there were terrible. There was sweat all over the floors, the food looked like pig feces, and I'm pretty sure no one bathed. The next day, I found myself on the food menu. Then I woke up."

DK just stood there in shock. "…" He just couldn't figure out what to say. "…okay…"

"Yeeeaaahhhh." said Diddy, rubbing his head.

"…okay…" said DK. "Anyway, I was just about to go get some breakfast. Wanna join me?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm in the mood." said Diddy, looking down with a sad expression.

"Come on, buddy. You can't let this feeling control your life. You have to get over it. I don't want my friend to be moping forever. I want to see him have fun like he always does. I think breakfast will get things off your mind."

"Oh, alright." said Diddy. He climbed out of bed and he and DK headed out of the house. They were heading over to Lanky's. Before they knew it, they bumped into a familiar face again.

"Yo, dudes!" shouted Funky. He ran up to them, carrying his surfboard like usual. "What a coincidence that we'd meet again in the same place."

"Hey, Funky." said DK and Diddy.

"Oh man, I gotta tell ya. Yesterday's omelets were so freakin' good. I gotta get twice as many today."

"Funky, you eat too many omelets." said DK.

"Do not." said Funky. "Anyway, enough about me. Time to talk about the little man. How did it go last night?"

"I got rejected." said Diddy.

"Oh, bummer." said Funky. "Don't worry dude, babes come and go like ocean waves."

"Thanks, Funky, but that's not cheering me up."

"Bummer."

"You'll be fine." said DK.

They arrived at Lanky's Stack Shack and took a seat at the same booth as yesterday.

"I'll be right back, dudes. I'm gonna go get some omelets." said Funky as he headed for the buffet.

"Why does he eat so many omelets?" asked Diddy.

"I don't know." said DK.

"Do you think there's ever going to be a girl for me?" asked Diddy.

"Of course there is. There's one for everyone. Yours just hasn't come yet."

"Thanks, DK."

Funky returned with twice as many omelets as yesterday.

"Are you actually going to eat all of those?" asked DK.

"Yep. My appetite's bigger today." said Funky.

"Still, that's a lot of omelets. A normal person would probably only have one."

"Well, I'm not a normal person." said Funky.

"You got that right." said Diddy. DK laughed.

"Oh shut up, dude." said Funky.

All of a sudden, someone came over and tapped Diddy on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" said Diddy as he turned around. He saw none other than Dixie. DK and Funky just stared at them: first Diddy, then Dixie, then Diddy, then so on.

"Hi." said Dixie, a little shy. Her cheeks were a little red, but hardly noticeable.

"Oh, hi." said Diddy with a less than enthusiastic voice. He really didn't want to see her right now.

"Uh, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

Diddy was taken aback by these words. He didn't expect her to say that. He turned around and looked at DK and Funky, who were motioning for him to go along.

"Go on, buddy." said DK.

"Dude, if you pass this up, I will smack you." said Funky.

"Alright." he said as he got up. He and Dixie walked over to the front door where they were out of sight.

"What is it?" asked Diddy, a little irritated.

"Well, I was thinking about last night." said Dixie.

"Really?" asked Diddy, a tiny glimmer of hope coming across him.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about how I acted."

"Oh…" said Diddy, disappointed. He had hoped that she would say more than that.

"If it's not too late, I've decided that I will go out with you."

Right then and there, Diddy's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Diddy's face changed from disappointment and depression to joy and excitement. "That's fantastic. Would you like to go out tonight?"

"Tonight sounds fine." she said.

"Alright. I'll see you at 8:00 then?"

"Sure."

Once they were done, Diddy had returned to DK and Funky. He had the happiest expression that he had ever had. DK and Funky noticed this.

"What happened, buddy?" asked DK. "I've never seen you like this."

"Lay some good news on me." said Funky.

"We're going out tonight." said Diddy.

"No way!" shouted DK.

"Dude!" shouted Funky.

The whole restaurant looked at them. Dixie gave a tiny laugh.

"Guys, keep it down." said Diddy, blushing.

"Sorry." said DK. "But that's awesome. My little buddy has a date."

"Let the good times roll." said Funky.

"I can't wait." said DK.

"Neither can I." said Diddy.

* * *

Looks like Diddy finally had some luck, after all. Hopefull things will go fine during their date. Wish him luck.


	4. Excitement Diddy

Wow, it's been a long time since I last updated this story. I can't apologize for this, as it is unacceptable. Honestly, I was never planning on finishing this story, I was just going to leave it the way it was. However, people kept giving reviews about how they liked it. My stubbornness for not completing the story started to wane, though very slowly. I realized that I shouldn't leave things unfinished. So I'm back, and I will be finishing this story, no matter how long it takes. Enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

**Excitement Diddy**

It is now 5:00 P.M. on a Saturday afternoon. It was nice and sunny out, and the atmosphere couldn't have been better. The sky was blue and emitting the most pleasant feeling. This could only help Diddy, DK, and Funky, who were already expressing the most extreme excitement. Though, really, it was Diddy who should be the most excited. He had asked Dixie out on a date, and after one rejection, she finally accepted him. They were to be going out in 3 hours. Diddy, DK, and Funky were at DK's and Diddy's house, sitting in the living room on the couch.

"I'm really nervous, DK." said Diddy. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Don't worry about it, little buddy." said DK. "Everyone has those feelings when they're about to go on their first date."

"How did you feel on your first date with Candy?" asked Diddy.

"Me? I was cool, composed, and suave. It was all natural for me."

"How is this helping me?" asked Diddy. "You're actually decreasing my confidence."

"Especially since he's a liar." said Funky.

"Huh?" replied Diddy.

"Funky, shut up." DK tried to say quietly.

"You think he was cool, composed, and suave? You gotta be kiddin' me. I remember when you first told me about that date."

"Funky, shut up." said DK a little louder.

"He said he was scared out of his wits. He was sweating and stuttering almost the whole time, and he accidentally called her Mandy."

"Funky, shut up!"

"Wow, DK." said Diddy. "You're a jackass."

"He's not called 'Donkey' for nothing." said Funky.

DK blushed and Diddy laughed. "Well, I can safely say that I know the name of my date. What was her name? Trixie?" He and Funky laughed some more.

"Oh, shut up." said DK as he grabbed a banana and started eating it, trying to eat his troubles away.

"Ya know, DK, you should probably peel the banana first." said Diddy.

"ARRRGH!"

_At Dixie and Tiny's house..._

Dixie and Tiny were in Dixie's room. Dixie was brushing her hair in front of the mirror while Tiny was sitting on her bed.

"Excited?" asked Tiny.

"I suppose so." replied Dixie.

"You don't sound excited."

"Well, I've never been on a date before. I don't know what to do."

"Now that's the attitude that will make you fail. Act natural, and be yourself. Get to know him. This is the first date, so nothing major should happen.

"Thanks." said Dixie, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" asked Tiny.

"Well, I'm the older sister, and yet you're giving me dating advice, even though you've never been on one."

"You don't have to remind me." said Tiny, blushing a little.

"I wonder what we'll be doing tonight..." pondered Dixie. "He didn't seem like the romantic type."

"Oh, come on, don't talk like that." said Tiny, flipping upside down on the bed. "You hardly know the guy, so don't judge him yet. Give him a chance."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

_Back at DK and Diddy's house..._

Diddy, DK, and Funky were still sitting on the living room couch, but this time they were drinking smoothies and watching TV. An episode of Seinfeld was on.

"_I don't know how you can eat that spicy chicken." said Jerry._

"_George likes spicy chicken." said George._

"_What's that?" asked Jerry._

"_I like spicy chicken." replied George._

"_No, no you said 'GEORGE likes spicy chicken'." said Jerry._

"_No I didn't!" said George._

"_Yes you did." said Elaine. "You said 'George likes spicy chicken'."_

"_You're turning into Jimmy!" said Jerry._

"_George is getting upset!" said George._

"I love this episode." said Diddy, slurping his smoothie.

"So do I." replied Funky. "It's that Jimmy character. It's gnarly that he always refers to himself in the third person."

"Gnarly?" asked DK.

"Yeah. What's wrong with gnarly? Funky likes to say gnarly."

"What's that?" asked Diddy.

"I like to say gnarly." said Funky.

"No, you said 'Funky likes to say gnarly'." said Diddy.

"You and Jimmy would be good friends." said DK.

"Funky's gettin upset!"

A realization suddenly hit Diddy that it sort of hurt. "Oh crap! It's almost 6:00. I have to get ready!"

"Why? You still have 2 hours." said DK. "You're freaking out a lot."

"Yeah, calm down, dude." said Funky. "Be cool."

"Okay." said Diddy, panting somewhat and wiping his forehead.

_Back at Dixie and Tiny's..._

It was now 7:45. It was almost time for the date.

"How do I look?" asked Dixie.

"Like you always do." said Tiny lazily.

"You could be more enthusiastic about this."

"Why? It's not my date."

"How do I look?!" asked Dixie, annoyed.

"You look gorgeous. If he's not knocked off his feet then he must be gay."

"If he was gay, then he wouldn't've asked me out."

"Well look at who's the smart one now." said Tiny.

"Come on, sis, what's bugging you?" asked Dixie, sitting down next to Tiny on the couch. "You seem upset."

"I'm not upset." she replied, faking a smile. "I'm just happy for you."

"Oh, well, thank you."

_Back at the other house..._

"Okay, guys, I'm gonna head over to her house." said Diddy.

"Oh, right, it's almost time." said DK. "Lost track of time."

"Good luck, dude." said Funky, patting Diddy's back. "Hope you score tonight."

"Excuse me?!" said Diddy, leaping away from Funky.

"Not that." said Funky sweat-dropping. "I hope it goes well. Though if it does go really well-"

"Shut up, Funky." said DK.

"Sorry, dude."

"Well, I'm off." said Diddy.

"Have fun, little buddy." said DK.

Diddy left the house and leapt for the nearest tree. He swung from vine to vine, letting the cool breeze blow across his face. It was the most relaxing feeling. If he wasn't about to go on a date, he would've completely forgot the reason he left the house; it was _that_ relaxing. He decided to stop swinging and drop down to the ground, as he didn't want to be sweating when he got there. He did just clean himself. After a few minutes of walking, he finally arrived at the tree that held her house in the air. He climbed the ladder that hung down from the house. He arrived at the top and, taking a deep breath, knocked on the door.

He kind of wished that she wasn't home, as he felt that he couldn't face her. He's never been on a date before, nor has he ever liked a girl before, and here he find's himself doing both at once. His hope of wishing she wasn't home was shattered the moment she answered the door.

They stood there at opposite sides of the threshold, simply staring at each other. Unable to proceed, they stayed like that for what felt like hours.

Diddy couldn't say anything. He stared at her, and she just had this angelic feel about her. He felt his mouth open a few times to speak, but it was like someone put him on mute.

"Oh, for God's sake, just say something!" said Tiny, watching the whole thing and shaking her head.

And with that, Diddy and Dixie snapped out of their trance.

"Oh, uh, hello." said Dixie.

"Uh, yeah, hi." said Diddy.

"Oh, uh, this is Tiny, my little sister." He poked his head through the door, noticing her lying on the couch. "Tiny, this is Diddy."

"Hello." said Diddy.

"Hey." Tiny replied.

"Well, we're gonna go." said Dixie. "See you later tonight."

"See ya." said Tiny.

Dixie exited her house and closed the door behind her. She and Diddy were now standing alone on the porch, not looking at each other.

"Okay, this is ridiculous!" said Diddy, frustrated. He stared Dixie in the face and said, "Hi, how are you tonight?"

"Oh, uh, fine. How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine. Shall we get going?" he asked.

"Sure." said Dixie, relieved that they could finally talk. "Where are we going."

"I figured we'd spend tonight at the beach. After all, it is where you like to go at night."

Dixie couldn't help but blush. Luckily, it was too dark to see. _He's familiar with my nightly schedule? I forgot that I told him._

"That sound alright?" asked Diddy.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay."

They headed off towards the beach, walking along the ground in silence. They just couldn't figure out what to say to each other. They decided not to talk until they got there.

They had arrived at the beach. It was just as magnificent as the first time they met. The sand was a dark tan, while the black waves were crashing against the shore, giving off a soothing sound. The stars twinkled brightly overhead, giving the beach a heavenly glow. One step on the cool sand was enough to remind them of the night they had first met.

"So, you come here every night to swim?" asked Diddy, wanting to break the silence.

"Yes. It's very relaxing, especially when I've had a stressful day."

"And what counts as a stressful day?" he asked as they started walking closer to the water. They sat down right in front of where the waves ended.

"Well, I like to go outside a lot. I find that the outdoors relax me. I like to go to various places and find new things."

"Wow, really?" said Diddy, feeling more comfortable now that they're actually talking. "I wouldn't know too much about that. I'm always holed up in my house with DK. He's very lazy."

"Do you live with him?"

"Yeah, we're best friends."

"You said he's lazy? How can that be? I heard that you two went on quite the adventure a few years ago."

"Yeah, well that was a few years ago. Since then, DK's done nothing more than relax. He loves to eat bananas. I would go exploring more often, but I have to keep him company."

She chuckled. Diddy felt nothing but satisfaction that she was interested in the conversation as much as he was. He felt like he was on a roll and that nothing could stop him.

"So what kind of 'new things' have you found?" he asked.

"Well, I have found a few caves that don't lead anywhere, nor were they very exciting."

"Well, you should've seen the caves that me and DK explored. They were dangerous. Complete darkness, mine cart chases, bottomless pits...Why am I bragging about the fact that I nearly died countless times?"

She chuckled again. "You sound like you've seen your fair share of danger. Was it a rewarding experience?"

"You bet! Before that, I was a bit of a coward with no self-confidence. I wouldn't be who I was today if that journey never happened."

"How was your best friend on this journey?"

"Well, he was a big help, and that's putting it lightly. I would always get myself into dilemmas that he would solve. I couldn't have done it without him."

"Sounds like you have a friend that would never let you down." said Dixie.

"Well, yeah. Do you have a friend like that?" asked Diddy.

"Sadly, no. I have lived here for a while, but I don't really know many people here. I really just spend time with my sister. We do nearly everything together."

Diddy felt a little shy. There was one thing he wanted to say but he was a little too nervous to say it. "Well...I-I-I..."

"Hmm?" She looked at him. "What did you say?"

Diddy, facing away from Dixie, decided to just swallow his pride and say it. "Y-you have m-me as your friend. You can always rely on me." He felt like he just lifted a heavy weight off of him.

Dixie couldn't help but blush madly. She immediately turned away from him. Now neither of them were looking at each other. "T-thank you. That's really sweet."

"N-no problem."

Time seemed to get ahead of them. They kept talking late into the night. Before they knew it, it was already 11:00. It was now pitch black, but they didn't seem to notice until now.

"Oh, wow, it's ridiculously dark." said Diddy, looking into the sky. "I should probably take you home."

"Oh, okay." she replied.

They got up and departed the beach. The walk back to Dixie's house was silent, but this time it wasn't awkward. They're chat allowed them to explore who they were. Before they knew it, they were already back at her house. The walk was a lot shorter than when they left her house. They stopped in front of her door.

"Uh, listen, I had a good time tonight." said Dixie. "Thank you."

"No problem." said Diddy. "I had fun, too."

"Okay, well, um, I guess I'll see you later?" asked Dixie, sounding nervous.

"Uh, yeah. Listen, if you don't want to go visit 'various places' alone, then come and find me. I'll go with you."

"Thanks. I'll do that." she said happily. "Good night." And with that, she disappeared into her house.

Diddy, feeling extremely satisfied, headed back to his house.

Inside Dixie and Tiny's house, Tiny was still sitting on the couch. One would get the impression that she never moved from her original spot.

"Hey, sis." said Tiny.

"Oh, hey." Dixie replied.

Tiny sat up, looking extremely excited. "So how'd it go? You must tell me everything!"

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down. So, when we left..."

_DK and Diddy's house..._

DK was sitting on the couch, waiting for when Diddy would return. Funky had already gone back home. Just then, the door opened, and his little buddy walked into the house. DK immediately got up.

"Little buddy! How'd it go?" he asked, his fingers crossed.

"It was awesome!" said Diddy.

"Really?! Was it super awesome?!"

"Ultra awesome!" He told DK everything that happened in the last 3 hours.

"I like to relax and eat bananas? Did you have to make it sound like I was a lazy fatass?"

"Well, I like to tell the truth, DK." said Diddy, grinning.

"Oh, shut up, buddy."

* * *

Well, there you have it. The story is back and will continue to be back until it's finished. I promise, the next installment won't take 8 months to write, so check back soon.


	5. Tense Diddy

Told you I'd be back. I'm not giving up. Okay, in case you're wondering about this story's internal chronology, then here it is: only Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Junior, Donkey Kong 3, and Donkey Kong Country ever happened. Anything after DKC never took place. This should help with this chapter.

* * *

**Tense Diddy**

It is now 9:30 A.M. on a Sunday morning. Diddy snapped his eyes open, a rush of energy circulating throughout his body. He shot up out of bed, feeling the best he'd ever felt; he felt happy and excited, and even though he didn't know why, he felt like nothing could bring him down. He quickly put on his hat and rushed to DK's room, where he was still asleep.

Diddy ran up to his bed and started pounding on his side. "DK, DK, wake up! Wake up!"

DK screamed and shot up out of bed, wide-eyed. It took him a few seconds to realize what was around him. When he came too, he saw Diddy standing next to his bed, looking extremely happy.

"Oh, hey there, little buddy." he said with a yawn.

"Get up, DK! Today's a great day!" said Diddy, spinning on the spot.

"Are you really _that_ happy about your successful date with Dixie?"

"I don't know why I'm so happy." said Diddy, speaking faster than usual. "I'm just full of energy and excitement and the need to do stuff today. Come on, get out of bed!"

"Okay, okay." DK felt a little awkward around this new Diddy. He was hoping he'd calm down soon. He got out of bed and put his tie on. "Let's go find Funky and head for breakfast."

"Sure thing." replied Diddy.

They left the house and started walking through the jungle. DK noticed the horrible effort Diddy was putting forth to hide his big grin. Diddy had told him about his successful date with Dixie, but he didn't think he would be _this_ happy about it. They continued walking towards Funky's house, but they unexpectedly bumped into him on the way there.

"Yo, dudes! What's up?" asked Funky, clutching his surfboard like usual.

"Hey, Funky." they said together.

"We were just headed for your house to get you." said DK. "Where were you going?"

"I was headed for your house to get you. Totally gnarly."

"Oh." said DK with a sweatdrop. "You wanna head for breakfast?"

"Totally. I'm starved."

They started walking in the direction of Lanky's Stack Shack.

"So, Funky, what's new?" asked Diddy.

"Nothing much. Hey, wait a minute, how'd the date go, dude?"

"It was awesome!" said Diddy, beaming. "We talked for hours on the beach."

"Sounds cool for a start. You set anything up for a second date?"

"No. I haven't talked to her since last night."

"That's alright, because I'm giving you the scoop early." said Funky.

"What scoop?" asked DK.

"I'm having a beach party tomorrow and everyone's invited."

"Awesome!" said DK and Diddy.

"It's all day tomorrow starting at noon. You'd better be there."

"We will." they said.

"Oh, and Dids, you can bring your babelicious babe with you." said Funky, winking behind his shades.

"She's not my 'babe'." said Diddy, a little embarrassed.

"Then you can bring your sudsy squeeze with you." said Funky.

"Why can't you just call her a girl?" asked Diddy, sighing.

"Because he's Funky." said DK.

Before they knew it, they arrived at Lanky's. They entered and took the same booth they usually take. They then immediately got up and headed for the buffet. Diddy grabbed some pancakes, DK got some waffles, and Funky got an omelette wrapped in a pancake. They then headed back to their table.

"Funky, what the hell is that?" asked DK.

"I'm trying something new." said Funky.

"Yeah, but isn't that a little over the top?" asked Diddy, looking a little disgusted.

"No way, dude. This is the ultimate meal."

Diddy wanted to say more, but DK motioned for him to stop before he could respond. Five minutes later, their table received a surprise visit from Cranky.

"Well, hello, you youngsters." said Cranky with a less than pleasant voice. He sounded like he wanted to give them a piece of his mind.

"Oh, hello, Grandpa." said DK with a less than enthusiastic voice.

"Don't call me that. It makes me sound old. I'm just as young as when I started my career. I remember them so well."

"Here he goes." said Diddy.

"Why, in my heyday..."

"Oh no." said Diddy.

"Grandpa, can't you ever say anything else?" asked DK, burying his face in his hands.

"Okay, sonny. Now, Diddy, DK told me about your little date with that cutie." said Cranky, inching closer to Diddy.

Diddy faced DK and mouthed "Why?", to which DK simply shrugged.

"Now, let me tell you, the way into a young girl's heart is to show that you really care about her. If you can do that, then you're guarenteed to win that girl's heart."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." said Diddy.

"You bet I am. I didn't win DK's grandmother's heart with big, fancy graphics. I did it with pure talent."

"Not this again." said DK. "I'm telling you, people liked your days as much as mine."

"You youngsters with your colors and your pixels! You make me sick! I remember my days. I remember the trials I set up for some carpenter youngster named Mario. I kidnapped his girlfriend in order to see how much he cared for her, and he defeated me and took her back. Clearly he cared about her a lot."

"Wait a minute." interrupted DK. "You told me you kidnapped her because you were jeolous of their relationship. You wanted the girl and wouldn't let that guy have her."

Cranky looked absolutely disgusted, but he couldn't hide his blush. "W-well, n-naturally the story would change a little. I only told you that version because it amused you. This version I just told Diddy is the absolute truth."

"Yeah, okay." said DK, rolling his eyes. Nobody noticed Funky cracking up. "So tell me, how many versions are there of the time you got kidnapped by Mario, and you had to be rescued by my Dad."

"That was a lame sequel! It should never have happened! Let my guard down for a second, and the next thing I know I'm in a cage. Had to be rescued by my own son...disgraced my name!"

"And then you developed a fear of bug spray and beehives." said DK, snickering.

"Shut up, you ungrateful little..."

Cranky walked slowly away from the table, still ranting. Some people turned to look at him, but weren't surprised about what he was saying.

"Didn't he come over here to give me advice?" asked Diddy.

All three of them left the restaurant at 10:15 A.M. They decided to just walk around the jungle for awhile, letting the morning sun shine some more on their heads. The ground felt cool, and the wind was soothing. They walked, not speaking to each other, just enjoying the scenery. This was absolutely rare, as these three are usually talking to each other. They passed by a ladder hanging from a high tree. They didn't know who it belonged to, but they didn't seem to care.

"Hey, Diddy!" called a soothing voice.

Diddy jumped in excitement as he turned around to face the ladder and the person currently climbing down it. His heart melted at the sight of Dixie. He struggled to look as calm and manly as possible as she got to the ground and approached him.

"Uh, we'll see ya later, little buddy." said DK.

"Catch ya later, dude." said Funky, and they both walked off.

Diddy felt a little stupid. He had walked right past her house and didn't even notice. He had managed to find it last night, but a lot of that was just luck. He never actually pinpointed its exact location. He couldn't bring himself to words as she just stared into his eyes. He felt as if he was sinking in quicksand as the feeling in his legs was disappearing starting with his feet upward. He was quite relieved when she decided to talk first.

"I didn't expect to see you here." she said with her sweet voice.

"W-well, I-I...uh..." he mumbled. _Darn it! Why am I still nervous in front of her. I went on a date with her! Why can't I say something?!_

"I was actually on my way somewhere." she said. "Would you like to come along?"

Diddy didn't know whether he had answered the question or not, but the fact that she gave a bright smile made him believe that he had said yes. Realizing that he had indeed said yes, he set off following her.

"It's this great place that I found recently. I go there whenever I want to relax. I think you'll like it."

All Diddy could do was nod.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "You look (how should I put this?) weird."

"I'm fine." he said rather quickly. Why was he feeling like this? Not an hour ago he was feeling excited and energized, and now he's feeling nervous and jittery. He wanted nothing more than to stop this, as he was sure he looked like a fool. Maybe he likes her so much that he's afraid to talk to her? He had no idea.

"Well, maybe you'll relax when we get there." she said.

Diddy had temporarily forgotten that they were even walking someplace. Before he knew it, she said that they were almost there. He was still in the jungle, but he hadn't been paying attention to where he was.

"Okay, here we are." he heard her say.

Diddy looked around and was certain that he didn't recognize where he was, despite how ordinary the place looked. They were standing at the edge of the jungle, in front of a huge cliff. The cliff went higher than he could tell. The cliff was very grey. Diddy thought that they must be facing Mt. DK. Dixie was in front of him, facing a hole in the cliff which seemed to lead into a cave.

"It's in here. Come on." she said, motioning him to follow her.

She walked into the cave, and Diddy, saying nothing and taking in the sights, followed her. The cavern pathway was very thin and straight-forward. It'd be hard to get lost in here. He followed her for what felt like 2 minutes before she stopped and turned to him.

"Okay, now close your eyes." she said.

Diddy nodded and closed his eyes. He felt his arm being grabbed by her hand as he was apparently being led forward. He simply moved along with her, kind of excited at what lies ahead. She said it was relaxing. After a while, they stopped moving and she let go of his arm.

"Okay, open your eyes."

He opened them, and he was amazed at what he saw. He was in a large, semi-circular room. The walls surrounding him were rocky brown, but they had a blue glow to them. He looked ahead and found the source of the blue glow. On the flat, non-circly part of the semi-circlular room was a large waterfall that emerged from the ceiling. It flowed from the ceiling into a river that seemed to go below the ground. The waterfall was shining and glittering with an angelic glow. Diddy could feel his jaw slightly drop.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Dixie. "Cool, isn't it?"

"This place is...amazing." said Diddy.

He continued to stare at the fall, completely mesmerized by it. Dixie, standing next to him, grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his. Diddy snapped out of his trance and looked at her. She gave him a smile, and he couldn't help but return it. They stood side-by-side, facing the waterfall for who knows how long, but for Diddy and Dixie, it was all they wanted.

* * *

Okay, so whether or not DK is Cranky's son or grandson is still unknown. However, he was originally called his grandson, so we're sticking with that.


	6. Embarrassment Diddy

So, I'm back with another chapter. This took longer to write than I anticipated. Oh well, what's important is that it was finished.

* * *

**Embarrassment Diddy**

Diddy and Dixie continued to stand in the cave, staring at the flowing, crystally waterfall in front of them. They were standing next to each other, hand-in-hand, with Dixie resting her head on Diddy's shoulder. To Diddy, it was the greatest moment in his life. He didn't want anything more than this. After a while, however, he decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Dixie?" he said, still looking at the waterfall.

"Hmm? What is it?" she responded, turning her head to look at him.

"Funky's having a beach party tomorrow, and everyone's invited."

"What?! Really?!" she squealed in excitement. "That's awesome!"

"I take it you're going?" he asked with a somewhat sarcastic voice.

"What do you think?" she said with a grin.

Diddy finally turned to look her in the face. "Um, uh..." He turned his head slightly so that he was barely facing away from her. "Would you like to go with me to the party?"

"Sure!" she said with glee. "It'll be like a date."

"I suppose you can put it that way." he said, looking at her again.

After a while of mindless talking about the party, Diddy and Dixie finally decided to leave the cave. Diddy dropped Dixie off at her house, then headed home himself. When he got there, he found DK and Funky on the living room floor playing Go Fish.

"Got any Jacks?" asked DK.

"You've gotta be cheating, dude." said Funky, surrendering three Jacks. As soon as he did, DK added his and Funky's Jacks on the floor next to him. Diddy noticed that DK already had eight piles of cards next to him, and Funky had two. No matter what happened, Funky couldn't win.

"Funky, just give up. You lost." said Diddy, standing next to DK's pile of cards.

"Hey, dude."

"Hey, little buddy. So what happened with Dixie?"

"We went somewhere." he said.

DK and Funky waited for him to say more, but when it was apparent that he wasn't, they both asked, "Where?"

"Sorry, guys, can't tell you." he said, walking into his room and closing the door behind him.

"Must've been someplace really special and important." said DK.

"Hey, dude, wanna go exploring later?" asked Funky, snickering.

"Oh, come on, Funks, leave their privacy alone." said DK.

"Oh, all right." said Funky.

"Shouldn't you be out telling everyone about your party?"

"I'll do it later, dude."

It is now 11:30 A.M. on Monday. Today was the day of Funky's party, and Diddy was feeling pretty excited. He had woken up a few hours ago, which was a big mistake as that meant that he had to wait longer for noon to arrive. He was standing in the living room with DK. Diddy was wearing a pair of red swimming trunks and his red cap. He was clutching his red surfboard, which was a present he received a few years ago from Funky for his birthday. DK possessed primarily the same things; a pair of yellow swimming his trunks, his tie, and his yellow surfboard, also from Funky. They were finally ready to go.

"Okay, so I'm going to pick up Candy." said DK.

"And I'm picking up Dixie." said Diddy.

"So we'll meet at the party, I guess?" asked DK.

"Yep." said Diddy with a smile. "Let's go."

Both left the house and went their separate ways. Diddy took his time walking to Dixie's house. He took in the trees, they're bright green leaves swaying in the wind. It was this that showed him just how bright it was. It was the perfect day to have a beach party. The water would surely be the right temperature: cool. A cool feeling that would surely relieve anyone of the heat. As he got lost in his thoughts, he found himself at Dixie's house without even realizing it. When he snapped back to reality, he was halfway up her ladder. Ignoring these thoughts, he climbed the rest of the way up the ladder and knocked on her door. Dixie quickly answered the door. She was wearing the same bathing suit as on the night when Diddy first met her, except this time she was clutching her very own pink surfboard.

"Hi." said Diddy, not feeling nervous at all. Instead, he felt confident.

"Hello." Dixie responded. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Where's your sister?"

"Tiny already left." said Dixie, exiting her house. "She was bored and decided to go there early."

"Did Funky give you that?" he asked, indicating the surfboard.

"What, this? No, no, I've had this for a long time. I usually don't bring it when I go night swimming."

"Oh, that's new." said Diddy, actually surprised. "I'm pretty sure everyone else on the island has a surfboard because Funky keeps giving them out as birthday presents. He's a very monotonous guy." He drooped a little at the last comment.

"He sounds exciting." said Dixie, sarcastically. "Have I met him?"

"He usually sits with me and DK during breakfast."

Dixie was trying to remember the time when she accepted Diddy's date.

"Trust me, you'll know if you've met him."

"Okay." she said, shrugging it off.

The two headed over to the beach. Along the way, Diddy was detailing Funky and all of his mannerisms: his cool nature, his overuse of the word "dude", his slang, and his signature sunglasses. Diddy could clearly tell that Dixie has never met him, as she was thinking hard about remembering him.

They had finally reached the beach. The sand was bright yellow, as it was drenched in sunlight. The water was sparkling blue, and the waves were a glowing white as they crashed at shore. Funky sure knew when to pick the perfect day to have a party. Everyone else was already there, probably meaning that they were bored of waiting and decided to show up a little early. Diddy and Dixie calmly walked over to the middle of the beach and laid their towels down next to each other. Diddy didn't see DK anywhere, meaning that not everyone was here. He figured he'd just taken a little longer to go get Candy. He looked around and noticed Cranky and Wrinkly sitting on foldable chairs a little ways away from the water. They were both wearing sunglasses and just lying back. Chunky and his little brother, Kiddy, were building a sand castle. Diddy looked towards the water and noticed Funky, Tiny, and Lanky surfing the waves. Tiny was surfing classic style, Lanky was handstanding, and Funky was doing various poses. Diddy thought he looked ridiculous, but nevertheless, it was totally Funky's style. The moment he hit the shore, Funky clutched his surfboard and charged over to Diddy.

"Yo, dude, glad you could make it!" Funky shouted right in Diddy's face.

"Funky, I'm right in front of you." said Diddy, rubbing his ear.

"Ah, you brought a date with ya. That's cool." said Funky, looking at Dixie.

"Dixie, this is Funky." said Diddy. "Anything clicking."

Dixie stared at Funky, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't remember him. She gave up and shrugged.

"I didn't think so." said Diddy. "Anyway, you'll definitely remember him."

"What's that supposed to mean, dude?" asked Funky.

"Oh, nothing." said Diddy, averting his eyes from Funky. He happened to turn around and catch DK walking down to beach toward where they were. Candy was with him, holding his hand.

"Hey, little buddy." said DK as he reached Diddy.

"Hey, Dids." said Candy.

They laid their towels down next to Diddy and Dixie's. DK quickly got on his towel and laid down. Candy laid down on her towel next to him.

"Awesome day for a party." said DK, his eyes partly closed.

"Got that right, dude." said Funky. "Can I pick the days or what?"

"You have a knack for it." said DK. "I don't know how you do it."

"What can I say, it's a natural instinct. It's unteachable. It's too bad I can't pass it down to someone else. It'd be a shame to have someone accidentally pick a terrible day for a party."

"That's right, Funky." said Diddy. "And if DK and I have to duel the Kremlings with our natural fighting instincts, then we'll have you use your instincts to pick a beautiful day to fight."

"Your cold, dude." said Funky, drooping a little.

"Ah, don't worry about it." said DK. "You'll be fine."

"Say, Dids," said Dixie, interrupting the conversation, "what do you say we hit the water?"

"Sure thing." he said. He ran towards the water, Dixie trailing behind him.

"So, how are things going with those two?" asked Candy.

"They seem to be hitting it off." said DK. "I think those two are right for each other. Diddy has been so much happier with her in his life."

"Well, that's good." said Candy. "I'm glad he's not depressed anymore."

"That's for sure." said DK.

Back in the water, Diddy and Dixie were lying on their stomachs on their boards, ready for a wave.

"So how long have you been surfing?" asked Diddy amongst the tiny waves hitting him.

"A few years." responded Dixie. She didn't seem to be bothered by the tiny waves.

"You any good?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Probably not as good as Funky, though. I saw him doing those insane poses on his board."

"Well, that's Funky for ya." said Diddy, scratching his head. "He always likes to show off."

"Well, let's see you show off. Here comes one." said Dixie, averting her eyes forward and readying herself.

The wave came, but even though he clearly saw it, he wasn't prepared. He stood up on his board too late, and the wave overcame him and crashed him into the water. Dixie, however, was faring a lot better. As an experienced surfer, she was making herself look like a pro. She smoothly rode the wave to the sure. She was as good as Funky, just without the daredevil side.

The waves washed Diddy ashore, his hat drooping over his eyes. He straightened his hat so he could see, and the first thing he saw was Dixie standing next to him, trying to cover a laugh.

"You haven't been surfing that long, have you?" she asked, slightly chuckling.

"I've never really done it before." He stood up and tried to look as calm and cool as possible. "I thought it would be easier than that."

"Absolutely not." she said. "It takes timing. You'll get used to it."

"Look at you, the expert." said Diddy, smiling evilly. "Well, can you get used to this?" He splashed her right in the face.

She stepped back a bit as the water hit her face. She wiped her face and replaced her shock with an evil grin. "Oh, no you didn't?"

"Oh, yes I did." he said. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Stupid question." She quickly splashed him in the face. Diddy showed no reaction at all, completely aware that she was going to do that.

"Is that all?"

He quickly splashed her repeatedly. She quickly turned around and ran along the edge of the shore, leaving her surfboard behind. Diddy quickly abandoned his surfboard and gave chase, splashing her back. She quickly turned around and shoved water right in his face, giving her time to get further away. She left the water and ran along the sand. Diddy gave chase, not wanting her to get away.

DK noticed this instantly. "Are they chasing each other?" he asked Candy.

"Adorable, isn't it." she said. "Those two are definitely right for each other."

"Glad to hear it." he said.

Back at the chase, Diddy was gaining on Dixie. Feeling he was close enough, he leapt at her. Unfortunately for him, she darted to the side right before he would've tackled her. His face slid through the sand. He decided to lay there, feeling defeated.

"Almost got me." said Dixie, standing next to him.

"I'll get you next time." came Diddy's muffled voice from the sand. He popped his face out of the sand and sat up, facing Dixie. His hat was lopsided, but he fixed it.

"We'll see about that." she said, grinning.

With that, he quickly leapt at her, tackling her to the ground below him.

"Who's laughing now?" he asked in an interrogating tone.

"I was never laughing." she said.

Diddy was at a loss for words, unable to think of how to respond. Finally, something came to him. "Oh yeah, well who's smiling now?"

"I am, and so are you." she said with the same tone.

"..." Diddy smacked his forehead, feeling defeated. He got off of her and faced the ocean, an unhappy expression on his face.

Dixie got up and stood next to him. "Why so glum? Weren't we having fun?"

"I just felt a mood kill." he said, still not facing her. "The vibe that I was feeling quickly vanished."

"Well, maybe this will bring it back." She grabbed his face, turned him towards her, and planted a kiss on his lips. Diddy wanted to melt on the spot, and not because of the heat. He felt that time itself had stopped, and he wish it had, as the kiss seemed to end shortly after it began. Little did he know that it actually lasted about four seconds.

Diddy just sat there, wide-eyed, staring at nothing in particular. Dixie couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Feel any better?" she asked.

"Very yes thank." he muttered.

"What?"

"I mean, I feel much better." he said, finally snapping out of his trance. He stared deep into her eyes, as if trying to read her mind. "Um, Dixie, I-"

She immediately put her finger on his lips. "Shh, you don't have to say anything."

They sat down next to each other, facing the ocean. She held his hand and leaned on his shoulder. Diddy felt a warming sensation course through his body. It reminded him of the time they spent in the cave, and he quickly embraced this familiar feeling. This party, for Diddy, truly had been amazing.

* * *

There we go, that oughta do it. Lots and lots of great...um, stuff in there. Woohoo...um, okay, I'ma go.


	7. Happiness Diddy

Here it is, the final chapter of this story. It was really fun to write.

* * *

**Happiness Diddy**

It is now 5:00 P.M. on Saturday. It had been five days since Funky's awesome beach party. After a few minutes of staring out into the ocean, Diddy and Dixie decided to join DK and Candy at the party. They played two-on-two volleyball, but unfortunately for them they got smoked. DK and Candy were much larger than them and therefore could reach the ball easily; Diddy and Dixie did have speed, but it wasn't enough to overcome the opposition.

Currently, Diddy was planning on hanging out with Dixie at 5:30. He, DK, and Funky were in the living room playing UNO. Diddy was doing amazing, as every card he had was perfect for his next move. He played a yellow zero, which made DK draw. Then Funky used a wild card and chose red, to which Diddy placed a red draw two down for DK. Funky then placed a red four, then Diddy placed a draw four wild card, making DK draw more cards, and he changed the color to blue. Funky put a blue eight down, and Diddy put a blue skip down, skipping DK's turn.

"When was the last time I went?" asked DK, a mountain of cards in his hand.

"Centuries ago, dude." said Funky as he played a blue zero from his comparatively low amount of cards in his hand.

"I hate you so much, little buddy." said DK, his face drooping.

"Ah, don't worry about it DK, I'm sure you'll catch up." He played a blue reverse, making it Funky's turn. Funky in turn played a blue skip, bypassing DK.

"Damn it, this sucks!" shouted DK.

"Don't worry, DK, I'll help you." said Diddy, playing a blue reverse, making it DK's turn.

DK sweatdropped. "I don't have any blue cards." He drew from the deck.

"You're telling me you don't have any blue cards in that massive deck?" asked Diddy.

"Well, _now_ I do." said DK, annoyed.

The game played like this until it was finished. Diddy, of course, won, with Funky in second place, and DK in last with almost half the deck of cards in his hands.

"Oh, by the way, loser's clean." said Diddy.

"What?!" shouted DK, chucking his cards in the air.

"Have fun, dude." said Funky.

"I hate both of you right now." said DK, picking up all the cards and putting them back in the box.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready." said Diddy, heading for his room.

"Get ready?" asked DK.

Diddy turned around towards DK. "Yeah. Dixie's coming over soon."

"No, I mean what do you have to do? Aren't you technically ready right now?"

"You smell, don't you?" said Funky.

"No I don't." said Diddy. He slowly lifted his arm up and took a whiff of his armpit. It smelled fine to him. He wouldn't break a sweat by playing cards. "I guess I'm gonna go relax before she gets here."

"Have fun lying down." said DK.

"I will." He went into his room and shut the door.

"So what do you wanna do now?" asked DK.

"Let's get some grub." said Funky.

"Sure thing."

They quickly left the house and headed for Lanky's Stack Shack.

_At Dixie's house..._

Dixie and Tiny were in Dixie's room. Dixie was in front of the mirror brushing her hair while Tiny was sitting on her bed, similar to what they were doing before her first date with Diddy.

"So what are you two doing tonight, again?" asked Tiny.

"We're just hanging out at his place." said Dixie, turning around to look at her sister.

"So, do you think it's going somewhere?" asked Tiny.

Dixie couldn't help but blush. She quickly turned around to face the mirror, but stopped brushing her hair. "Well, I like him."

"Like-like?" Tiny asked.

"Well, of course." said Dixie, thinking that to be obvious. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Sis, I've never seen you this happy before." said Tiny. "Keep this guy in your life. He seems to be the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"Thanks, sis." said Dixie, turning around and giving Tiny a smile. She smiled back.

_Back at the main house..._

Diddy was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts were going through his head, but he paid them no mind. He was looking forward to Dixie coming over, but if anyone were to read his expression, they'd probably think he was feeling bored and anti-social. Truth is, not even he knew why his thoughts clashed with his appearance. Maybe he looked bored because Dixie wasn't there yet? He didn't know, but decided not to care.

Diddy picked up his remote and turned the TV on. His facial appearance immediately turned from bored and anti-social to excitement and glee: an episode of Seinfeld was on.

_Kramer and George were sitting in the coffee shop._

"_Do you ever yearn?" asked Kramer._

"_Yearn?" responded George. "Do I yearn?"_

"_I yearn." said Kramer._

"_You yearn?" asked George._

"_Oh, yes. Yes, I yearn. Often, I...I sit...and yearn. Have you yearned?"_

"_Well, not recently." said George. "I craved. I crave all the time, constant craving...but I haven't yearned."_

"_Look at you." said Kramer in disgust._

"_Aw, Kramer, don't start..." said George._

"_You're wasting your life." said Kramer._

"_I am not!" George retorted. "What you call wasting, I call living! I'm living my life!"_

"_Okay, like what?" asked Kramer. "No, tell me. Do you have a job?"_

"_No." said George._

"_You got money?" asked Kramer._

"_No."_

"_Do you have a woman?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you have any prospects."_

"_No."_

"_You got anything on the horizon?"_

"_Uh...no."_

"_Do you have any action at all?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you have any conceivable reason for even getting up in the morning?"_

"_I like to get the Daily News." said George._

Diddy laughed and laughed, enjoying the humor of his favorite show. Before he knew it, it was 5:30 and the show was over, but another episode was about to come on. Forgetting about his plans, he was surprised to hear a knock on the front door.

Diddy immediately remembered what was going on. "Oh, crap! I forgot about Dixie!"

He fumbled around for the remote and turned the TV off. He was starting to act a little paranoid, as he was fixing his hat even though there was nothing wrong with it, and he was brushing himself off even though he was already clean. Simultaneously regaining his composure and walking to the door, he accidentally answered the door with a creepy smile on his face. Dixie just stood there staring at him, wondering why he looks so weird. Diddy, still not aware of his creepy smile, reverted his face back to a more normal look. Dixie, feeling comfortable enough, decided to speak.

"Hi, Dids."

"Hey, Dixie. Come in." he said, stepping aside so as to let her into the house. He closed the door behind her.

_At Lanky's Stack Shack..._

DK and Funky had just entered the restaurant, and were surprised at what they saw.

"Aw, dude, they're serving breakfast for dinner!" said Funky, tapping DK's shoulder unnecessarily hard.

"Funky, that hurts." said DK.

"Oh, sorry dude." replied Funky, taking his hand off of DK's shoulder. "But isn't this awesome?!"

"Yep, sure thing." said DK. Truth is, he didn't care what they were serving as long as he could eat it.

"Well, dude, I'm gonna get some omelettes." said Funky, rushing over to the buffet.

"I guess some things will never change." said DK, following in Funky's wake.

_Back at the house..._

Diddy and Dixie were sitting on the living room couch; Diddy was sitting at the edge while Dixie was resting her head on his lap.

"So where are your friends?" asked Dixie.

"They're at Lanky's." said Diddy.

"Did you know they're serving all-day breakfast today?" she asked.

"Well, I know what Funky's getting." said Diddy, snickering to himself.

"I don't get it." said Dixie.

"Inside joke." said Diddy. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey, Dids, can I talk to you about something?" asked Dixie, sitting up next to him.

"You already are." he said casually.

"Diddy, I really like you." she said rather quickly. "Do you like me?"

"How can you ask that?" said Diddy, quite shocked. "Of course I like you."

"Enough to call me your girlfriend?"

"Listen to me, Dixie. I was lonely and miserable throughout most of my life. Before DK and I went on our journey, I was a coward who was too afraid to help anyone. Even after the journey, I may have been brave and a hero, but there was still a void in my life that I didn't know how to fill. That was until I met you. You are the only one that can fill this emptiness, you are the only one that can make me feel this way, you are the only one that can make me feel truly...happy."

"Oh, thank you Diddy." she said, hugging him.

"Your welcome, my girlfriend." he said. _As long as I have you in my life, I will always be happy._

_

* * *

The end. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thank you all for reading. See ya!_


End file.
